just be friends
by microphone125
Summary: Desde que llegue a la casa vovaloid me enamore de ella pero solo somos amigos y no quiero arruinar la amistad que tenemos, creo que solo seré eso, creo que solo seré su amigo. One-shot


**ACLARACIONES: **vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece a YAMAHA Corporation. También puede contener horrores de ortografía.

**Capitulo único:**

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que llega a la casa de los vocaloids 3 y ya he hecho muchos amigos, pero mi mejor amiga es SeeU desde que llegue, ella me recibió con mucho aprecio, en verdad la quiero mucho, no puedo imaginar estar en esta casa sin ella, de seguro sería muy aburrido. Ella es hermosa, con su suave pelo rubio y muy largo, sus ojos celeste que siempre tienen un brillo especian y su aptitud infantil que es para mí su mayor atractivo, ella es mi mejor amiga pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ella pero no puede ser somos amigos y además ella es 4 años mayor que yo, simplemente no puedo enamorarme de ella, me conformarle con solo ser amigos.

-tierra llamando a Oliver, tierra llamando a Oliver- eso me saco de mis pensamiento- ¡no me ignores!- me grito al final para sacarme 100% de mis pensamiento

-perdón SeeU es que estaba pensando- me disculpe creo que la llevaba ignorando un buen tiempo- ¿de qué hablabas?

-te estaba diciendo que si podíamos ir al nuevo parque de diversiones que abrieron

-me parece buena idea ¿cuándo vamos?- al terminar eso ella me agarro del brazo y me arrastro afuera de la casa

-ahora mismo- no puse objeción yo también quería ir.

Al llegar al parque de diversiones los dos pudimos admirar que avía muchas personas demasiadas para mi gusto, pero que se le va a ser

-¿y Seeu donde quieres subirte primero?- le pregunte a mi amiga que estaba mirando para todas-no sabes a cual subirte, ¿cierto?- ella me miro e inflo sus mejillas

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-soy tu mejor amigo te conozco mejor que nadie- le conteste- subámonos a la montaña rusa- pude notar que se gusto la ida, ya que de costumbre me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la fila, después de una hora de fila al fin pudimos subirnos, tengo que admitir que fue mucho más rápido que lo que pensaba, tenía miedo, pero parece que SeeU tenía más miedo ya que no me soltaba del brazo y notaba como salían algunas lagrimas d su rostro, al bajarnos ella todavíano me soltaba del brazo

-¿estás bien- le pregunte preocupado

-sí, es solo que fue un poco fuerte-me digo mientras me soltaba el brazo- ¿Qué te parece si subimos a algo menos fuerte como la rueda de la fortuna o el túnel del amor?- me pregunte en ese instante me sonroje, gire un poco la cabeza para que ella no lo notara y al parecer funciono

-que te parece la rueda de la fortuna- ella me sonrió

-está bien vamos- después nos fuimos a formar a otra fila eterna, pero logramos entrar

-es una linda vista- me decía SeeU viendo por la ventana de la cabina

-sí, es muy hermosa- ella me miro y yo la mire a ella- pero no tanto como tu- le dije sonrojado, ella tardo un poco en procesar las palabra pero cundo lo logro sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo sangre

-gracia eres muy tierno- durante toda la vuelta nos la pasamos ablando de cualquier cosa, al bajarnos de la rueda ya un poco más tranquilos y relajados, por lo que paso en la montaña rusa, nos subimos a todo los juego, bueno casi todos ya que faltaba uno y ese era el túnel del amor pero decidí evitarlo SeeU es solo una amiga y además si yo me enamorada de ella, estoy seguro que no correspondería mis sentimientos. Al llegar a caso nos encontramos con una sorpresa Rin y Len nos vinieron a visitar a SeeU le pareció maravilloso pero a mí no tanto, no me malentienda con Rin me llevo muy bien, pero con Len es otra historia a pesar de que yo me quiero ser su amigo, el siempre actúa de una forma muy distante

-Rin, Len- digo SeeU corriendo para abrasarlos, me morí de celos cuanto abraso a Len

-Oliver ¿Cómo estás?- me saludo Rin

-oh estas acá, como sea hola- fue lo único que se limito a decirme en todo en día

-hola chicos, me va bien gracias por preguntar y también me da gusto verte Len- le conteste después de ese saludo nos la pasamos juntos, bueno casi juntos Len se la pasaba coqueteando con mi SeeU, si mi SeeU ella es solo mía, así que solo me quede ablando de cualquier cosa con Rin y de vez en cuanto con SeeU obvio solo cundo Len dejaba de hablarle

-SeeU- le hablaba Len- ¿te gustaría salir a una cita con migo?-le digo con su sonrisa mata chicas, nunca odie una persona pero en este momento, el solo usa a las chicas hasta que les aburre y las tira como un pañuelo usado, en ese momento tenía ganas de buscar mi sierra eléctrica y cortarlo a la mitad

-claro, sería divertido que te parece mañana- me quede sin palabes, sentí como mi mundo se iba abajo, trate de actuar normal pero me sentía demasiado deprimido

-me parece bien, Rin nos vamos ya es tarde- decía Len- adiós SeeU nos vemos mañana- después de eso el salió de la casa

-chau chicos- se despidió Rin, pero antes de que se fuera se acerco a mi- mañana vengo-después de eso ella se fue, que extraño para que volverá

Al día siguiente era la cita de SeeU con el mujeriego de Len, yo estaba en su habitación para ayudarla a decidir que poner

-¿Por qué no usas lo mismo de siempre?- le pregunte algo celoso

-lo que pasa, es que es una cita y quiero ir linda ¿Qué te parece este?- me digo mientras salía del baños, se veía hermosa no tenia palabras para describir lo hermosa que se veía SeeU usando ese vestido negro

-te vez linda…no no te vez linda-pude notar como su sonrisa desaparecía-t-te vez más que linda, t-t-te vez h-h-hermosa, no estás más que hermosa- me sonroje a decir esas palabras y pude notar que ella también

-gracia, eres muy amable- me digo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo

-SeeU yo…-pero fui interrumpido por el sonido del timbre

-ese debe ser Len- ella bajo a toda prisa mientras yo la acompañaba, abrió la puerta y efectivamente era Len

-que bien te vez SeeU- le digo ese idiota

-gracia vos estas muy guapo- le contesto, me mordía la lengua para decirle "lárgate de aquí idiota y déjanos solos"- y nos vamos

-claro- en la tomo de la cintura y se fueron caminado, pero ese idiota se dio volteo la cabeza y movió los labios diciendo "mala suerte shota", no me molesta que me diga así pero por alguna razón esta vez me hervía la sangre, ya que podía hacer ella terminara con Len, pero después de todo aun seremos los mejores amigos.

Abra pasado unos minutos cuanto otra vez tocaron el timbre, abrí la puerta y era Rin

-hola Oliver ¿comenzamos?- ¿qué es lo que hacia aquí y por qué lo de comenzamos?

-heeee- fue lo único que dije, ella solo se rio un poquito

-vine a ayudarte a confesarte a SeeU- ¿! Qué ¡? ¿¡Como llego a esa conclusión!?

-¡a mi no me gusta SeeU es mi mejor amiga, solo somos eso solo amigos!- ella solo rio otra vez y me digo

-vamos Oliver se nota a simple vista, al parece SeeU no le hace mucho honor a su nombre, no me lo tenes que ocultar, yo te ayudare a confesarte, ella es mi amiga y no soportaría que ese idiota le haga daños, no como le hizo a Gumi- me quede sorprendido, me rindo, suspire

-la amo y la amo mucho- le confesé ella sonrió con satisfacción y se sentó en una silla al lado de mesa

-bueno pues te vas a confesar al estilo vocaloid con una canción tuya- me desanime nunca escribí una canción de amor

-pero nunca escribí una canción de amor, no creo que pueda

-veamos no la voy hacer por ti, pero decime como te sentís cundo estas con ella-lo pensé un poco, no tarde mucho era fácil

-pues amo estar a su lado, oír su risa, que sea tan infantil y juguetona, que iría con ella no importa a donde, iría hasta la luna con tal de estar con ella y sobretodo me hace muy feliz estar a su lado- al parecer Rin se quedo sorprendida

-pues allí tienes la letra perfecta, para ella- lo pensé un poco, tenía razón ya se me ocurrí una letra

-bien mientras trabajas en la letra yo hare la música, así que a trabajar- tardamos una dos horas en hacer todo ya que fue un poco más difícil y a Rin gusto hoy tubo un bloque pero pudimos terminarla gusto, gravamos la música y ya estamos para poder cantarla cundo llegara SeeU.

Justo terminamos todo cuanto sentí las puerta abrirse de seguro era SeeU, nadie mas avía salido, yo me escondí atrás de un parad para poder oír de que estaban ablando, por más que lo odiara pude escuchar perfectamente una conversación que tenían que era mas o menos así

-SeeU, yo te amos ¿me arias el favor de ser mi novia?- me quede congelado a escuchar eso ahora si tenias ganas de buscar mi cierra

-Len…yo-pero fue interrumpida por Rin para avisarle de nuestra pequeña sorpresa que planeamos, fui corriendo al estudio que tenias en la casa, para prepares todo lo que tenias preparado

-bueno SeeU, esta es la sorpresa- le digo Rin, mientras entraban al estudio de grabación

-¿qué es?- note en su emoción en la voz hasta que me vio-¿Oliver?-esta vez su voz era de confusión

-la sorpresa es esta, Oliver y yo hicimos eta canción para ti, bueno en realidad fue Oliver es que hiso casi todo el trabajo-le explico Rin mientas preparaba el equipo

-que acaso es shota, tiene talento, vámonos SeeU de seguro esto será un fracaso- le decir ase…ese ser humano despreciable

-no me iré quiero escuchar la canción- le exigió mi linda chica gato, el solo se limito a sentarse para escucharme

-bien, comencemos, Rin-ella apretó el voto de encendido y comencé a cantar

Yo soy tan feliz cuando te despiertas  
Vos me haces feliz, haces el mundo brillar  
Yo me quiero ir a la luna con vos.

Vos me haces feliz  
Sabes amar y jugar  
Vos me haces reír  
Me haces sentir fugaz  
Yo me quiero ir a la luna con vos.

Hay que subirse a un caballo con alas  
Y creer fuerte con el corazón  
Y las libélulas amarillas  
Nos abrirán los laberintos que nos lleven al sol  
Yo quiero estar ahí con vos  
Vos me haces feliz  
mi amor  
Vos me haces reír

Te hago reír a vos  
Si hay para comer lo dividimos en dos  
Vamos a vivir abrazados, mi amor

Que viva el mundo y viva la vida  
Vivan las voces y la emoción  
Esto te quiero dejar  
Y que vayas abriendo el mundo como una flor  
Yo voy estar ahí con vos  
Puedo ser feliz  
Me haces feliz  
Me haces reír  
Me haces feliz  
Totalmente feliz.

Al terminar la canción me acerque a ella y le entregue una margarita, sé que no es muy romántico pero es la única flor que teníamos en la casa, ella me la acepto con gusto, algo sonrojada, al igual que yo

-Te amo SeeU, amo a mi mejor amiga- le dije mas rojo que un tomate, estoy más que seguro que ella no va a corresponde mis sentimiento pero al menos ya lo sabré. Sentí un carcajada algo odiosa y cargada de orgullo y vanidad

-hay shota eres un idiota, ella nunca te dirá que si además ella ya es mi novia, vámonos amor- le decía mientras tomaba su mano, sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazo, pero ella se soltó de su agarre y le grito

-¡Len tu y yo no somos nada, no somos novios y te pediré un gran favor y alégate, ¿si?!- me sorprendí poca veces SeeU se enojaba

-p-pero las chicas nunca me rechaza, soy Len Kagamina- le decía con una sonrisa algo confusa pero aun cargada de arrogancia

-pues será la primera- le digo con un tono de indiferencia, luego miro a Rin le sonrió y con su voz dulce de siempre le digo- Rin podrías dejarnos solos

-claro, vamos idiota- le dacia a Len mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la remera, mientras el en shock repetía "pero soy Len Kagamina a mí nadie me rechaza" jajajaja amo verlo deprimido pero amo mas a SeeU

-Oliver eso fue hermoso- me decía mientras se acercaba a mi

-gracias

-¿enserio me amas?- solo le sonreí

-más que nada en el mundo, pero te entendería si no me amas de la misma forma, entendería si nos quedamos solo como amigos, no quiero perder tu amistad, además soy 4 años menos que vos, creo que sería algo raro, así que si solo quieres ser mi amiga lo entiendo, pero al menos ya sabes que te amo- al terminar de decir estas palabras, siento que alguien rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y presionada apasionadamente sus labios contra los míos

-tonto, te amo- me decía mientras toma mi gorra y se la ponía- no importa lo que los demás pinces- me sonroje y solo pude sonreír, no podía ser más feliz

-te amo más que nada- le decía mientras volvía a besara- ¿serias mi novia?-lo prometo- me decía

-claro que si- ella me sonrió muy sonrosada, nos besamos de nuevo, los dos nos amábamos, los dos compartíamos los mismo sentimiento, ya no somos solamente amigos ahora somos más seguimos si no amigos, pero somos somos novios.

* * *

La canción es original de Fito Paez, nada mas que la letra fue cambiada ligeramente


End file.
